happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ski Patrol/Gallery
Images from the irregular episode Ski Patrol. Note: All images are put in order. Episode Screenshot_2017-11-26_at_11.09.58_PM_-_Edited.png|Protecting the Slopes. Sp_nb_-_Edited.png|Flaky and Giggles ski down a cliff. SP_Petunia_-_Edited.png|Petunia is right behind them. Sp_lumpy_is_bored.png|Lumpy is bored. Sp_huh.png|The narrator talks to Lumpy. Sp_hmm.png|"Do you want to do something with your life?" Sp_drool.png|Lumpy is so excited he's drooling. SP_So_serious.png|Lumpy is filled with determination. SP_Shades_-_Edited.png|Sweet shades. Ski Outfit.png|Lumpy before he gets his big backpack. Ski Patroller Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy's BIG backpack! SP_falling_over.png|Lumpy losing his balance. SP_Crushed.png|I'm surprised this didn't kill him. SP_Lesson_1.png|Lesson 1. SP_Petunia_again.png|Petunia is having fun. SP_Flaky_likes_skiing.png|Shouldn't Flaky be scared out of her mind right now? He'll_slip_and_fall_on_this_banana_peel.png|A banana peel. Ski_lift_contol.png|Lumpy maintaining the speed. What_are_you_doing.png|And he's already screwing up. SP_away_they_go.png|Characters start getting launched off the ski lift. Petunia_flies_away.png|Petunia screaming. Flaky_flies_away.png|Flaky screaming. SP_Petunia_death.png|Petunia's death. Death: Petunia Flaky_stuck_in_cliff.png|Flaky stuck in cliff. SP_Flaky_death.png|Crushed Flaky. Death: Flaky SP_Squishy_feet.png|Why are Petunia's feet coming from her head? Throwing_banana_away.png|Who cares about the deaths of innocents? Petunia_did_it.png|Lumpy threw a banana peel away! Lesson_2.png|Lesson 2. Toothy_cant_breathe.png|Poor Toothy, almost knocked out because of low oxygen levels. Toothy_needs_oxygen.png|Lumpy is reading to help. Screenshot_2017-11-23_at_1.06.33_PM_-_Edited.png|Lumpy thinking. Step_3_-_Edited.png|Looks like Toothy's feeling better. Hit_in_the_face_.png|When things start to go wrong. Really wrong. Toothy Inflated.png|Oxygen doesn't rise. Did he confuse a helium tank? ...Likely. Knocked_out_sp.png|And he's unconscious. Screenshot_2017-11-23_at_1.08.58_PM_-_Edited.png|The narrator continues to praise Lumpy, even Lumpy himself doesn't know what he did right. Screenshot_2017-11-23_at_1.09.02_PM_-_Edited.png|But he'll take the credits anyway. Broken Bones.jpeg|Lesson 3 Broken_Cuddles.png|Cuddles with broken leg. Some_stuff.png|Lumpy knows what to do. Cuddles_bone_xray.png|Cuddles' injury. Sp_good_so_far.png|Lumpy places the sticks around Cuddles' leg. Sp_ouchies.png|Holy crap, that has to hurt. Another_success.png|Lumpy is successful. SP_Lesson_4.png|Lesson 4. SP_must_get_free.png|Cuddles struggling to get free. SP_Lumpy_got_this.png||Lumpy doing Handy's job. TO_low.png|Why you should fly higher when carrying a injured person. Two_badgers.png|Cuddles has seen better days. SP_Sweet_Relief.png|It's an ambulance. SP_Cuddles_is_safe.png|Cuddles is relieved. Screenshot_2017-11-23_at_1.12.51_PM_-_Edited.png|Cuddles will finally get the foot treatment he needs. SP_aaannnd_fail.png|Lumpy knocks the ambulance over. SP_Uh_oh.png|The air tank finally comes back. SP_Explosion_2.png|The ambulance explodes. Death: Cuddles SP_Hunk_of_snow.png|Okay, now he's dead. Buried_forever.png|Cuddles will never be heard from again. Until the next episode he appears in. SP_Lesson_5.png|Lesson 5. Giggles_lips_feel_funny.png|Giggles with chapped lips. SP_Lumpy_will_help.png|Unfortunately, Lumpy's here to help. Sp_Step_1.png|Step 1 SP_step_2_-_Edited_(1).png|Step 2 SP_Was_at.png|Giggles is curious. HOW_horrifying.png|Nightmare fuel. Sp_Crap.png|Step 29 to applying lip balm involves heart surgery? Step_128.png|So many steps. SP_All_better.png|Would you look at that, Lumpy revived Giggles and fixed her lips. Sp_wait_whats_happening.png|Uh, you okay, Giggles? What_happened_sp.png|She's not dead, is she? SP_Uh_how_.png|Wait, what? How? Death: Giggles Forgot_toothy_was_in_this_ep.png|Anyone else forget Toothy was in the episode at this point? He's_gonna_pop_-_Edited.png|Toothy's about to splode. SP_Toothy_during_explosion.png|Toothy during an explosion. Death: Toothy SP_Toothy_organs.png|Toothy's remains. SP_and_toothy_dead_-_Edited.png|Does anyone want to buy a Toothy kebab? Mission_Complete_SP.png|Lumpy is ready to "save" some lives. SP_The_end.png|The end. Diagrams Character Diagram.jpg|Petunia, Flaky, Cuddles and Lumpy as they appear in the episode. Cuddles Ski Partol.jpg|Image of Cuddles as he appears in Ski Patrol. Ski Partol Guidelines.jpg|Sketches of characters and props in the episode. Jason Sadler.jpg|The creator of the Ski Patrol episode: Jason Sadler. Screenshot 2019-11-15 at 9.57.37 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-15 at 9.57.55 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-15 at 9.57.21 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-15 at 9.56.07 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-15 at 9.56.27 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-15 at 9.55.53 PM.png Screenshot 2019-11-15 at 10.13.57 PM.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:JPG